THe Truth OR dARE of the Inupeople
by fuzzy0wuzzy-ears
Summary: well...I think the whole summary is inside but the title says all..its truth or dare with the Inupeople...oh yeah maybe I'll put lemons in it...but I'm not to good with em' so sorry if its not good enough...
1. Chapter 1

hheeeeeellllllooooo EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS or tries to read this...Its a fanfic where aLLTHE iNUgROUP ARE IN kAGOME'S ERA(a/n do not ask me how the seven hells they got there)...playing TRUTH or DARE and some other teenage games that I'll think of later...so its not original...whatever...but I want to post this...so I'm gonna post it with the help of my friend 'Mallow'...weird name.I call him..yes 'HIM' Mallow coz he loves Marshmallows

Mallow: Hey did ya just have to say that...now I feel that I'm wimpy

Kioko -that's me- : but Mallow you are wimpy

Mallow: hey I resent that...

Kioko: whatever...now for the...

dun dun dun dun..durururun...dundun dundun... durunrun... dun

DiScLaimer:haha fooled ya..ya thought it was the story well it ain't...

(real) DisClaimeR: I do not...sob sob sniff...I-I I do not...sob sob sob ...I don't. I..sob..Can't ..sniff sob..Say it...wahhhh -runs off-

Mallow: now who's wimpy...anyways she wanted to say 'she does not own InuYasha. only Rumiko Takahashi owns him' unless she gives them to me...

InuYasha: Hey no one owns me!Who in the seven hell is 'RUMIKO TAKAHASHI' for her to own me!

KIoKO:-comes back to explain it all to out, to slow but cute hanyou- well...Rumiko Takahashi is the one and only person who invented you...sooooo...technically she owns you...but...-sinister glare- for this fan fiction I OWN YOU! -laughs menacingly-

Mallow: oh boy...-sighs- she's gone insane

KioKO: I DID NOT...and beside I'll prove it -types words which are computer commands-

commands: makes InuYasha wear pink tutu

InuYasha: fuck- what the Hell DID you fucking do to me WENCH!

Kagome: -comes in and finds InuYasha wearing a pink tutu- InuYas- WAh..hahahahaha..What the...hell..hahaha.happened..hahaha...to you..hahahah..

InuYasha: -blush 20 shades of red- SHUT UP WENCH!

Kagome: soorry..haha..can't..haha..stop..haha..laughing.haha..ahaha..you're...in...a pink...tutu.hahaha

Sango comes in to find a laughing Kagome, InuYasha wearing a pink tutu and to people with computers(that's us)-..hey who are you?-she asks at me and mallow-turns to look at InuYasha and starts to laugh as well...

Mallow: see what you did! now how are we gonna start the fanfic if you made two of the characters laughing until they die and InuYasha in a pink tutu.

KioKO: -smiles innocently- but I only proved my point that in this Fanfic I own them

Mallow: Fine -sighs- then change them back to normal...

KioKO: -types commands-

commands: give InuYasha his own clothes,and stops the people from laughing

Mallow: good now put Miroku in the plot so we can start.

KiokO: Feh..fine -types-

Miroku comes in greeted by everyone...comes near Sango then turns away...Sango shocked...now m-Miroku approaches me...can feel aura of 'hentainess'

KioKO: -types something- commands:make Miroku freeze in tracks...waits.. WHAT..WHAT happened why didn't it work!

Miroku still approaching...KiOkO grabs anything near...Physics BOOK...throws at Miroku..hits head..Miroku outcold...thank you PhySICS!

KiokO: Mallow what happened..why didn't Miroku follow the command?

Mallow: Dunno?

Shippou:-pops out of nowhere- Hi guyzzzz!

Kagome: Hi shippou!

Sango: Hi shippou!

KiokO and Mallow: Hi there Shippou!

Miroku: -out cold-...snores

InuYasha: stupid runt!

Kagome: InuYasha don't be mean!

InuYasha: What ya gonna do, WENCH!

Kagome: -boiling mad- OSUWARI!

InuYasha: THUD! -falls first face to ground-

Sango: he'll never lear- AAAHHHHH HENTAI!-turns at Miroku and reaches for PhySIcs Books- THUD! -book hits Miroku...huge bump- Get AWAY FROM ME PERVErT and keep your 'cursed hands' away FROM ME!

Miroku: dear Lady Sango your words hurt me deeply..even the book hurt me deeply..but I still cannot stop touching you and your perfect butt...

KiokO:AWWWW that's sweet

Sango: shut up!

Miroku: -looks at Kioko..grabs her hand- umm...Lady...

Mallow: Kioko

Miroku: ahh yes...Lady Kioko,your beauty is as radiant as the sun would you consider bearing my child

Sango: MIROKU!-getting mad-

KiOKo: cut the crap Miroku..ya already know you like Sango I've watch the real series and you like her...so stop proposing to every little bitch you meet coz you know that only Sango will do good for you and besides you're always making her jealous everytime you do those sort of bitchy things...

Sango:-blushing- umm..kioko..ummm

Miroku: oh Lady Kioko, you have read my very thought...-goes to Sango and grabs hand...- Dearest Sango I-

InuYasha: hellooo this is supposed to be a fanfic of us playin' TRUTH or DARE or something.

Mallow: ya I agree with the 'puppy'

InuYasha: -eye twiching- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!

Mallow: ehhmm...nothing...-smiles nervously-

KiokO: okay everyone who wants to start the fan fic say 'I'.

EVERYONE: "I"

KIokO: on with the fanfic...

oh yeah AlmoSt forGot

'' -means thoughts or thinking

- means EMPHASIZING THE Words

- - -means the action of somethings done..but I think you know that already

/ - means whispers or mummbles or mutters

Kioko: NOW REALLY ON WITH THE FANFIC!


	2. chap 1: the game

So okay will start the game….

Disclaimer: stupid fucking disclaimer makin' me feel bad –big lawyers comes up- geez fine…I don't own InuYasha..but I do like him and ya all can't stop me….HAPPY NOW stupid lawyers

Chapter one: the GAME

KiokO: okay everyone ready..

everyone nods

Kagome: Okay KioKo goes first...

Kioko: ok Kags...TRUTH or DARE

Kagome: DARE!

Kioko: ok I dare ya to Make out with InuYAsha...

Shippou: ey what about me..

group looks at shippou..

Kioko: oops..forgot about that -turns voice to very sweet for kids tone voice- umm...Shippou...go out and play with Souta, kohaku and kirara..while we play adult games ok..

Shippou: okay!-goes outside-

KiokO: ok kagome..Make out with INuyasha!

Kagome: wha- 'oh yes thank you thank you Kioko!'-pauses- you sure...you're joking riiighht?

KIokO: don't lie coz I can tell you're thanking me../heh he fear my ability to read minds/

Mallow/or your ability to type whatever you want for them to say/

Kioko/shut up your ruining the atmosphere of fear/ -laughs menacingly-

Kagome:-blushing-

InuYasha: feh...who'd want to kiss that wench -faking frowns-'I do, I do, I do, I wanna kiss that wench '

KioKO: Shut up doggy...I can also tell you want to kiss her..Now both of you MAKE OUT!

InuYasha: -blushing- feh..fine

InuYasha gets on top of Kagome..kisses..kagome moans...InuYasha growls...slowly take kagome's top off

Kioko: hey wait...I said make out not have sex...now STOP THAT!

kagome and InuYasha stops...pulls away from each other...blushes madly

Kagome: ok your turn Sango...TRUTH or DARE...

Sango: Truth..

Kagome: ok Sango...do you like, like Miroku...answer truthfully!

Sango: umm..-blush deep red-...umm...umm yes!FINE YA ALL HAPPY NOW!-happily goes balistic- I ADMIT THAT I LIKE MIROKU...I LIKE HIM ENOUGH TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN...MIROKU I LOVE YOU!

SANGO taCKLES Miroku...they make out..they moan...they kiss...

Mallow: ok enough stop!

both stops making out...both blushing red

Sango: ok Kioko Truth or DARE...

KiokO: umm..ok I pick-

knock knock..kioko and kagome opens door...to reveal...SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru: Hello humans

Rin: -pops put from behind Seshy- Hi guyz!

KiokO and Kagome: hi rin!

Rin: I brought, seshoumaru, jaken,kouga,ayame,kagura and kanna, Naraku, well that clay person..who was it again umm..wait don't tell I know this...ah yes.ki..kik.kikiy...kikiyou...and well I tried to bring Kaede but she needed her sleep.

Kagome: Hi ya all -glares at kikiyou-

Kioko: umm.. ok ...well come in were playing a game...its called TRUTH or DARE

(a/n forgot to tell you...since I'm lazy...everyone knows how to play any game I put..)

Rin: okie dokie...come on everyone...

InuYasha: -confused- uum...how the hell did you guyz got here

Rin: -cheerfully smiling- DUnno? Ask her -pointing at kioko- she's the author ask her...

InuYasha: -looks at Kioko- ok then how?

Everyone: -looks at kioko with 'how DID they got here' looks-

Kioko: geez some people just are too FREAKIN' COMPLICATED! I wanted them here so...poof..they're here...dammit all of ya are to complex to love simple things...I want them here so they're here, got that!No MORE ASKING THOSE DAMN FUCKING QUESTIONS or you will fear my WRATH!

KiokO: was that good enough

Mallow: yes was that good enough, we'll put up the next chapter later

Kioko: okey dokey…please RnR so I can see if we did good

Mallow: maybe later we'll do polls

Kioko: so be patient but if you have ideas you want to send please don't hesitate

Mallow and Kioko: ok…BYE!


End file.
